Around the World in a Day
*psychedelic pop *psychedelic funk *pop rock |newspaper=The New York Times |issn=0362-4331 |oclc=1645522 |accessdate= }} }} | Length = 42:33 | Label = Paisley Park, Warner Bros. 25286 | Producer = Prince | Chronology = Prince | Last album = Purple Rain (1984) | This album = Around the World in a Day (1985) | Next album = Parade (1986) | Misc = }} Around the World in a Day is the seventh studio album by American recording artist Prince, and the second to feature his backing band The Revolution. It was released on April 19, 1985 by Paisley Park Records and Warner Bros. Records. Departing somewhat from the commercial sound of his previous release, the massively successful Purple Rain (1984), the album instead saw Prince experimenting with psychedelic styles and more opulent textures. In compliance with Prince's wishes, the record company released the album with minimal publicity, withholding accompanying singles until almost a month after the album's release. Around the World in a Day was released to notably mixed reception after the success of Purple Rain, though it nonetheless sold relatively well, eventually going platinum and becoming Prince and the Revolution's second number-one album on the ''Billboard'' 200. Two of its four singles reached the top 10: "Raspberry Beret" and "Pop Life". Background Recording for Around the World in a Day was begun in sessions dating back before that of Purple Rain. Following six months of touring behind that bestselling album, Prince returned to recording. An initial inspiration for the album's sound came in the form of a demo, recorded by David Coleman, the respective brother of Revolution band member Lisa Coleman, which would ultimately become the title track. The album pursued a dense, psychedelic style that made use of unconventional instruments and cryptic lyrics. Its sound and album cover drew numerous comparisons to The Beatles' Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band album. Prince spoke in an interview about the album's cover art, its psychedelic sound, and the comparison: :"The influence wasn't the Beatles. They were great for what they did, but I don't know how that would hang today. The cover art came about because I thought people were tired of looking at me. Who wants another picture of him? I would only want so many pictures of my woman, then I would want the real thing. What would be a little more happening than just another picture would be if there was some way I could materialize in people's cribs when they play the record. I don't mind album being called psychedelic, because that was the only period in recent history that delivered songs and colors. Led Zeppelin, for example, would make you feel differently on each song." Reception }} |rev2 = Entertainment Weekly |rev2score = C |magazine=Entertainment Weekly |issue=#32 |issn=1049-0434 |accessdate= }} |rev3 = The Guardian |rev3Score = |rev4= MusicHound Rock |rev4score = 4/5 |rev5 = Pitchfork |rev5score = 8.8/10 |rev6 = Q |rev6score = }} |rev7 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide |rev7score = }} |rev8 = Spin Alternative Record Guide |rev8score = 4/10 |publisher=Vintage |edition=1st |isbn=978-0-679-75574-6 |accessdate= }} |rev9 = Stylus Magazine |rev9score = (favorable) |publisher=Stylus6 |accessdate= }} |rev10 = The Village Voice |rev10Score = B– }} Despite the low-key promotion and the material on the album being overall not as radio-friendly as Purple Rain, it still had two American top 10 hits, and went double platinum, selling seven million copies worldwide. It was met with mixed critical reception. "I talked to George Clinton, a man who knows and has done so much for funk," Prince told Rolling Stone. "George told me how much he liked Around the World in a Day. You know how much more his words mean than those from some mamma-jamma wearing glasses and an alligator shirt behind a typewriter? . . . I've heard some people say I'm not talking about anything on this record. And what a lot of other people get wrong about the record is that I'm not trying to be this great visionary wizard. Paisley Park is in everybody's heart. It's not just something that I have the keys to. I was trying to say something about looking inside oneself to find perfection. Perfection is in everyone. Nobody's perfect, but they can be. We may never reach that, but it's better to strive than not." In a positive retrospective review, Pitchfork Media described the album as " a brave and deeply personal project, exploring sounds and ideas that were almost shocking coming from a pop icon at his peak." Track listing Personnel * Prince – lead vocals and various instruments, cello * David Coleman – cello, oud, fingercymbals, darbuka and background vocals on "Around the World in a Day", cello on "Raspberry Beret" and "The Ladder" * Jonathan Melvoin – tambourine and background vocals on "Around the World in a Day", "Pop Life" * Wendy Melvoin – background vocals on "Around the World in a Day", "Paisley Park", "Raspberry Beret", guitars and background vocals on "America", "Pop Life", "The Ladder" * Lisa Coleman – background vocals on "Around the World in a Day", "Paisley Park", "Raspberry Beret", keyboards and background vocals on "America", "Pop Life", "The Ladder" * Susannah Melvoin – background vocals on "Around the World in a Day", "Raspberry Beret" and "The Ladder" * Novi Novog – violin on "Paisley Park" and "Raspberry Beret" * Bobby Z. – drums and percussion on "America", "Pop Life", "The Ladder" * Brown Mark – bass guitar and background vocals on "America", "Pop Life", "The Ladder" * Dr. Fink – keyboards on "America", "Pop Life", "The Ladder" * Brad Marsh – tambourine on "America" * Sheila E. – drums on "Pop Life" * Eddie M. – saxophone on "The Ladder" and "Temptation" * Suzie Katayama – cello on "Raspberry Beret" and "The Ladder" * Sid Page – violin on "The Ladder" * Marcy Dicterow-Vaj – violin on "The Ladder" (as "Vaj") * Denyse Buffum – viola on "The Ladder" * Laury Woods – viola on "The Ladder" * Tim Barr – stand-up bass on "The Ladder" * Annette Atkinson – stand-up bass on "The Ladder" * Taja Sevelle – background vocals on "The Ladder" (as "Taj") Singles and Hot 100 chart placings * "Raspberry Beret" (#2 US, #4 US R&B, #25 UK) # "Raspberry Beret" # "She's Always in My Hair" (US) # "Hello" (UK) * "Paisley Park" (#18 UK) No US release # "Paisley Park" # "She's Always in My Hair" * "Pop Life" (#7 US, #8 US R&B, #60 UK) # "Pop Life" # "Hello" (US) # "Girl" (UK) * "America" (#46 US, #35 US R&B) No UK release # "America" # "Girl" Charts Certifications References External links * Around The World In A Day at Discogs * Around The World In A Day at Prince Vault Category:1985 albums Category:Prince (musician) albums Category:Albums produced by Prince (musician) Category:Paisley Park Records albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:English-language albums Category:Albums recorded at Sunset Sound Recorders Category:Albums recorded at Capitol Studios